


What step is screaming YES!?

by Kikileduc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Shopping, Surprises, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikileduc/pseuds/Kikileduc
Summary: Derek is really awful at gift giving… just the worst. But that’s okay… Stiles has a plan.Holiday fluff will ensue. Just the fluffiest of fluff ever...





	What step is screaming YES!?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays to my beta Splash_of_bi, all my lovely subscribers, kudo givers, commenters, and silent Sterek readers! Love each and every one of you! You bring me smiles daily, I hope this returns the favor!! Enjoy!

“Come on grumpy wolf!” Stiles whined with a lopsided grin, “you promised!”

 

Derek only huffed, not willing to dignify his boyfriend’s childish behavior with a response.

 

This did little to deter the overzealous young adult, who was already dressed in the most hideous of ugly-holiday sweaters, complete with jingling bells. The lime green did nothing accept for highlight his pale, mole speckled complexion and the crimson red brought out his cold nose and wind swept, rosy cheeks. The image was too much for the alpha werewolf to handle. How could he say no to those large, pleading eyes.

 

After all, he did promise his boyfriend that he would learn how to holiday shop properly this year. Stiles was a planner, he was observant, he knew… things. Like what present would take someone’s breath away with surprise at the thoughtfulness. Stiles was a gift-giving master. Derek… gave gift cards, usually purchased at the gas station on the way to the Christmas party. Once, he bought Christmas cards to put them in! That was a nice touch...

 

But, regardless, the broody wolf did promise to go shopping and learn a thing or two from the self proclaimed master. Lesson one happened to be dressing for the occasion. Really.

 

Stiles came home with a shopping bag, claiming he found just the right sweater… It wasn’t. He bought Derek a nice quality, black sweater, that was sure to keep the alpha warm. The problem was, on the front, taking up almost the entire space was the famous ‘Grumpy Cat’ with a Santa hat photoshopped on it’s head. Stiles didn’t really expect him to wear that to the mall, right?

 

He did.

 

And that was how they found themselves already running behind the gift guru’s tightly packed schedule.

 

“Please, Derek. You have to be in the right mood!” Stiles tried to reason. “It’s how the presents call to you… and it’s a size too small, perfect for showing off those muscles as you carry our shopping!” He fluttered his lashes as he gripped the older man’s bicep appreciatively.

 

Again, how could he say no to that?

 

***

 

The mall parking lot was packed. This was going to be hell.

 

“This brings us to step two: know your territory.” The younger man said as he indicated for Derek to keep driving around the large building.

 

Stiles directed the alpha to a mostly secluded lot across the street. They would have to walk a mile! In the cold!!

 

The lot was for a strip mall with several closed businesses, a massage parlor, ice cream shop, and an old fashion Cuban bakery. Surely there would have been a spot available somewhere in the actual mall parking lot…

 

They parked under a giant oak that was guaranteed to provide shade, a plus, at least. The two shoppers, one far more eager than the other, exited the Camaro and immediately set off in separate directions. Derek, with his hands in his pocket made his way across the bush line to take a shortcut to the crossing walk. Stiles hopped up on the sidewalk that surrounded the run-downed shopping center.

 

“Where are you going big guy?” Stiles called over his shoulder when he realized he was one werewolf shy of his shopping party of two.

 

“Mall’s this way.” Derek shouted, “let’s cut through the bushes, why walk around?”

 

“Why walk in the cold with out a warm beverage?” Stiles questioned in return.

 

They went in the Cuban bakery. It smelled lovely with rolls of fresh bread baking and exquisite desserts on display. The place was ran by an adorable elderly couple who greeted Stiles warmly. Stiles introduced Derek and they chatted happily about their shopping plans.

 

“The usual?” The shop owner, Mr. Martinez, asked after a full breakdown of their schedule was divulged. Derek wondered idly where in the schedule was the mile long walk and trip to the bakers?

 

“Yes, please!” Stiles chirped merrily in response. “And, I’d like to place an order for your famous sugar free cookies for my pops, I swear you use magic in those! The whole station loves them!”

 

Mr. Martinez jotted down the request and turned to Derek.

 

“Ahhhh…” He wasn’t sure what to get here, the pastries looked delicious.

 

“The Cuban coffee is great if your looking for a little pep to get you through the day.” Stiles supplied helpfully. “You might prefer the Americano, though. I get their mint hot coco, personally. They serve it with homemade whipped cream and it’s always the perfect temperature, never a burnt tongue!”

 

“I’ll take one of those, too.” Derek mumbled. “Thank you.” He added, hastily.

 

He was right. It was the perfect temperature.

 

They walked across the street to head to the mall by going along the sidewalk and around the bushes. It didn’t seem as cold with the drinks warming their insides as they held hands on the short stroll.

 

***

 

“You have your list, right?” Stiles asked his boyfriend as they entered the massive mall through a department store. “Know who your shopping for?”

 

Derek paled. No. He didn’t make a list. He usually bought an extra gift card or two just in case he forgot someone…

 

“It’s okay.” Stiles chuckled. “We have all the same friends… do you send Peter a present?”

 

Derek frowned. His uncle usually sent him something nice from his exotic travels. He had never considered buying something for the man in return. After all, he had plenty of money, what else could he get him?

 

“I take it, that’s a no?” Stiles surmised from reading his boyfriend’s scrunched up eyebrows. “Not to worry!” He pulled a ridiculous candy cane pen from seemingly nowhere and scrawled Peter’s name on the list. “Step three make a list! Don’t want to forget anyone!” The young man said tauntingly.

 

“Stiles.” Derek managed to protest. “It’s okay…. I wouldn’t know what to get him, he has everything…”

 

“Nonsense.” Stiles flapped his hand as if to wave away the thought. “It’s Christmas!”

 

Derek supposed that statement was explanation enough.

 

The duo proceeded to walk the department store, occasionally stopping to feel the quality of fabric on a dress or to compare the color of an item to a photo of so and so’s face. Yes. Stiles had a portrait of the entire pack with him, including Derek. When were these photo’s taken? They looked professional!

 

“Isaac.” Stiles said, startling the werewolf out of his thought. The younger man was holding a soft purple dress against Allison’s picture, the color really complimented her tan well.

 

“The dress is for Isaac?” Derek questioned, doubtfully.

 

“No.” The other man laughed openly. “Although I’m sure he wouldn’t mind removing it from her later on… I bought Isaac a nice Canon camera last year. Asked him to get me close ups of the pack and my dad, he did a great job don’t cha think?” Stiles lazily traced a finger over the lips on Derek’s photo with a tiny hint of a smile on his face.

 

“Yeah. Ah, sorry, I forgot, I guess…” The alpha attempted to recuperate. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.” Stiles smiled. “I think I was distracting you… remember the eh… red laced little number you unwrapped? I’d be offended if you noticed anyone else’s presents, honestly.”

 

Derek did remember. That was unexpected… and so much fun later that night…. He blushed at the memory.

 

“Your so cute!” Stiles cooed as he grabbed the dress off the rack and pulled the older man along to the next location.

 

They shopped all morning.

 

***

 

They found themselves in an electronics store after lunch.

 

There was a rather large crowd formed around a table near the front. Stiles couldn’t help himself as he migrated over to see what all the fuss was about.

 

It was a demo event for the latest video game system!

 

The younger man’s eyes lit up with excitement. Derek smirked. “I believe step four was don’t get distracted and don’t shop for yourself until the list is complete!”

 

Stiles face fell as the friendly associate tried to wave him over holding up a flashing screen with a recently released title. “You’re right! It’s just those are impossible to fine, always out of stock…”

 

“Tell you what,” the alpha spun his boyfriend around, “I won’t tell if you won’t about getting a little sidetracked during your shopping trip extravaganza, if you let me pick the next store.”

 

Stiles agreed, naturally. He didn’t even realize the older man had a destination in mind.

 

They spent a half an hour laughing as they tried the new game in co-op mode together.

 

***

 

As promised, Derek picked the next store. It was on the other side of the mall. A spot they wouldn’t have hit until they were on the way out. But Stiles bit his tongue, as the alpha had made exactly zero other requests that day.

 

It turned out to be a Jewelers. Stiles felt a surge of jealousy as they entered. Who would Derek be shopping for here aside from himself? And, the older man hadn’t been very vocal in picking out presents, mostly helping Stiles by making a final decision for him when it was too difficult to choose.

 

Derek had a huge smile on his face and he palmed his hands together nervously, it was very uncharacteristic of the usually stoic alpha.

 

It made the younger man a tad nervous, too.

 

“Stiles.” Derek began. “You are without a doubt, the most conniving, ruthless, sarcastic…” Stiles frowned he did not like where this was leading. “Loyal…” Okay. Maybe this wasn’t all bad, but still. “Smart… funny… patient… individual I’ve ever met. Not to mention breathtakingly beautiful, inside and out.”

 

Derek reach over to bridge the gap between them stroking the younger man’s cheek as he did so and trailing down to hold the confused individual’s hands.

 

“You have brought light into my darken world from the moment we first met in the woods, all those years ago. You make me laugh. You make me smile. I can’t begin to express how much joy you’ve given me, in what I thought was sure to be a joyless universe.” Derek fidgeted.

 

This was surely the most he had ever spoken at once.

 

“I couldn’t imagine a world with out you, for it would surely be a blacken plane.” The alpha took a deep breath. “Mieczyslaw Stilinski, Stiles, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” Derek searched the other man’s eyes in question. His usually bright face was a blank slate of shock.

 

Stiles eyes prickled as his boyfriend continued to list his personality traits. And then, he held his hands in the most gentle of fashions. And, he said his name, his real name, pronounced perfectly. And then, he proposed! Really and truly right there in the jewelers, with a crowd of onlookers who watched the two with baited breath.

 

The young man’s face broke out into a painfully large grin and he bobbed his head up and down, and for the first time in his life failed to find words.

 

“So that’s a yes then?” Derek asked looking pained from the pause in reaction and confused at the silent man in front of him.

 

“YES! Yes! Yes! A million times yes!” Stiles screamed practically knocking over the larger man in his haste to tackle and hug and kiss said man for the rest if his life. That was saying something as he was an werewolf, complete with extra strength.

 

The two shared a rather long exchange of kisses that caused more than one of their onlookers to blush and turn away.

 

“You are absolutely wonderful at picking out just the right item for people,” Derek began as they broke apart. “So I didn’t want to mess this up, I thought, perhaps we could ring shop together?” He asked timidly, worried that perhaps he was messing this up somehow, even though he had finished his planned speech and was already told yes. (A million times!)

 

Stiles smiled and looked at the case they were in front of. It held the nicer quality engagement rings. He shook his head at his boyfriend, no fiancé.

 

“You thought of everything, my sourwolf!” He said in an adoring tone.

 

They took their time looking at the rings, ultimately deciding on a plane silver band Derek picked out that Stiles gushed over when he saw the way the matte finish reflected the light, like an antique ornament, much classier than the shiny metal.

 

The sales team was so kind, they offered to take several photos of the jubilant couple; featuring those outlandish Christmas sweaters, grumpy cat and all.

 

“This is totally in violation of step four!” Stiles said as they left the shop arms tangled together both admiring the new addition to their left hands.”

 

“Ah, but it’s not!” Derek protested.

 

“How…” Stiles started to ask, but he was interrupted by the alpha shoving something into his face. It was the shopping list. All the names were crossed off.

 

“Oh!” Stiles exclaimed. “Time sure flys when having fun, huh?”

 

Derek smiled, but the younger man couldn’t help but feel he disagreed.

 

“This certainly fulfills step five!” Stiles added, merrily. “Don’t forget to spoil yourself when you’re done! I usually get a Cuban sandwich from the bakery and nice foot massage from the spa, but I guess this will do…” he shoved his ringed hand playfully in the other’s face.

 

Derek knew this. He knew all of Stiles’s eccentric shopping steps… He knew the man would go three months before the holiday, during the first cold snap of the season. He knew he would wear an ugly sweater with pride, sure to cause puzzled looks from fellow shoppers. He knew he would go to a mall and spend the entire day on his feet roaming from store to store, using that critical eye of his to find just the right item for each person. He even knew that when he was finished he always came home happy and full, mumbling about how important it is to spoil yourself too.

 

He knew all of this so he agreed to go shopping with Stiles, in hopes of giving him a new reason to spoil himself once the day was complete. He participated in the world’s longest shopping trip despite the fact that he was sure to visit that gas station with the gift cards on Christmas Eve, just for this moment.

 

It was worth it.

 

***

 

“I totally could have bought that video game system!” Stiles exclaimed after they made it back to the car, landed down with their shopping and bakery treats, feet feeling like new after their massages.

 

“No. Don’t.” Derek said, tersely. “Now I know what to get you for Christmas…” he explained.

 

“You can’t tell me!” Stiles huffed. “Ruins the surprise!”

 

“Didn’t I surprise you enough?” The alpha asked leaning over the car’s center console for a kiss.

 

“Yes. Yes.” Stiles smiled into the crook of the smile on his fiancé’s face. “I will never get tired of saying that word…”

 

“Care to put that statement to the test?” Derek raised his eyebrows seductively.

 

Stiles blushed.

 

***

 

That night and many more after ‘YES, YES, YES!’ could be heard from the couples bedroom usually followed by sweet lingering touches and murmurs of ‘I love you’ and ‘Love you, too, my husband!’

 

 


End file.
